


i think i might like you...

by ang3ldr0ol



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: ;), Angst, Fluff, Heatwaves, Like heatwaves, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, ahh!, dreamnotfound, for now, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ldr0ol/pseuds/ang3ldr0ol
Summary: dream is gay but has internalized homophobia cause of his homophobic family and he can’t stop thinking about his best friend GeorgeGeorge is gay..so he starts falling for Sapnap his best friend.. or so he thought..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	1. I think you’re really cool..

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is my first fanfic that i’ve actually gone through with and i’m lowkey scared dont make fun of me aha !  
> ps. this is in dreams pov!!  
> DO NOT share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. I will delete it. Please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites it makes me uncomfy. I will delete it.

The light breeze coming from the window washes over me giving me slight chills. As i’m laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. 

I get woken up with a loud ring coming from my phone i turn over and see it’s from George i slowly answer the call as, he says

“ Dream Really! What the actual fuck was that” he says with slight anger in his voice “what was what george.” I say with a monotoned voice. “that shit on twitter dream really.” 

I remember what i had just posted 20 minutes before this “i can’t believe you. you are so immature all the fucking time it’s actually unbelievable.”

you are probably wondering how i got into this situation... well.. let’s go back a few hours at around 1 pm when i woke up

......

I had just woken up when i got a text from Sapnap on discord asking if i wanted to stream with him in a few minutes i rely back with “sure let me shower first”

I get into the shower and lean against the shower wall as, my mind goes blank and when  I open my eyes again i wash my hair and get out I check my phone to see how long I was in there and I see that 20 minutes have passed so

,I dry my hair a little and log into my computer joining the discord vc  “ hi guys ” I said with a small voice “ hiii dweammmmm”  sapnap says “hii dreammyyy” George says shortly after him. 

“so what are we doing today?” I say as, I lean back in my chair  “maybe stream for a little just beating the game or maybe play on the smp” sapnap says “oh ok are you all ready..?” I say with like a sigh “yeah but are you okay??” George says with concern in his voice 

“yeah i’m fine” I say as I roll my eyes and log into minecraft. george and sapnap start streaming around the same time I haven’t streamed in a few days and all my fans are probably wondering why I haven’t been steaming as much as i usually do 

and it’s because I think I want to take a hiatus for like a week maybe, i’m just overwhelmed and in a depressive episode right now. 

“dream! dream! dreammmmm!!” sapnap starts yelling at me. “sorry i was just thinking what do you need.?” i say looking back at the screen “uhh we started streaming say hi..” he says “oh sorry guys hii hii hii hiii” 

George and Sapnap start giggling a little bit after than and we start playing I read chat a little bit and get on twitter and I see a tweet from a fan about a fanfic they wrote so I clicked on the link..

I started to read it and wow their writing is really good it starts off on how my ac is broken I end up my heart starting to beat faster and my face getting hotter around the 5th chapter.. 

I start to read the 6th one while on stream and half way though I lock my phone and slam it down on my desk. “uh dream you okay? you haven’t been talking and uh you just slammed on your desk” 

sapnap says as he’s speedrunning george ended up taking a nap so it was just me and sapnap “uh yeah i’m fine ima go for a few minutes if that’s okay? i’ll be back tho” I say sheepishly “uh okay dude i’ll be here” he says suspiciously 

I leave the vc and throw my hands onto my face super fast and sigh loudly my face heats up so much I can feel the heat on my hands I pick my phone back up and start to read again..

~~ “You need to be kissed, George,” he murmurs, throat raw, “so hard that you can’t remember your name—maybe then you’ll understand what I mean...” ~~

my eyes shoot open super wide as, i put my phone back down and lock it.. my face is so hot, i’m so hot I walk into my bathroom and lock the door. I splash cold water on my face and sigh looking at myself in the mirror. 

‘ _ what is wrong with me _ ’ i think to myself pushing my hair back. i shake my head and walk out of the bathroom. i open my window and sit back down at my desk i log back into my computer and sit there thinking for a second  ‘ _i’m not going to finish that_.’  i think. 

i join the vc and George speaks first “hey dream” he says with his sleepy voice my breath hitches as he speaks “uh h-hi sorry that took me a minute my mom called me aha” i laugh awkwardly..’ _great excuse clay_ ’ 

“oh it’s fine we were going to ask if you want to join the smp for a bit and then maybe end the stream” sapnap says 

“oh yeah sure” i log onto the smp and we play for like an hour and half

.............

we all say bye to chat and sapnap ends the stream “that was fun guys thanks” sapnap says “yeah i had fun too” George says softly “i’m kinda tired guys i think ima go..” i say softly signing

“oh.. okay get some good sleep” George says “love you dreammmyypoooo mwah mwah mwah” sapnap says laughing “i love you too aha bye guys” i say leaving the vc 

i walk out into my living room and order some food and lay with patches, she starts meowing at me and clawing at me “what are you hungry” i say petting her i grab her and put her on the counter 

i grab my food and say thank you to the driver and, i walk into my room leaving my door slightly opened for patches to come in if she wants 

i lay on my bed and go through twitter seeing fans say they are worried about me so i decide to tweet about the hiatus

** “ hey guys ik you guys are all worried about me but, i promise i’m okay i’m just overwhelmedwith everything rn so, i think ima stop streaming for a little bit so i can focus on my mental health. i’llstill join other peoples streams but i don’t have the energy to stream at the moment and, i’m very sorry for that but, i hope you all understand where i’m coming from. I love you all and thank you for the support”  **

i press tweet and feel my phone buzz like crazy as thousands of people like and comment stuff like “Are you okay?!?!?” “what’s wrong””what happened” and stuff along the lines but i see a few comments like “are you leaving cause people found out ur gay lmao” and “he got caught cheating his minecraft speed runs and people found out he was gay lol”

that pushed me off the edge and i started crying.. usually stuff like that doesn’t make me cry but, i’m so mentally fucked up recently. 

i decided to tweet again. “ ** i’m not fucking gay why does it matter to you. why does my sexuality matter to you guys it doesn’t even matter. fuck you guys. and no i don’t cheat my fucking speed runs wtf is wrong with you guys . it’s none of your business wether or not i’m gay or i fucking cheat when i don’t. fuck you.” **

i press tweet and i put netflix on and lay back on my bed and finish eating while crying.. i end up crying myself to sleep.. 

i slightly wake up from the light breeze from my window.. i hear my phone ring loudly next to my ear i know it’s george from the ringtone i put for him. I answer and he starts screaming at me.

–

** Dream Really! What the actual fuck was that” he says with slight anger in his voice “what was what george.” I say with a monotoned voice. “that shit on twitter dream really.” ** **...**


	2. It’s You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tells Dream about his crush on Sapnap, and Dream starts to distance himself from everyone, slowly falling into a deep depressive episode not knowing why and how it happened..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. I will delete it. Please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites it makes me uncomfy. I will delete it.

** i can’t believe you. you are so immature all the fucking time it’s actually unbelievable. ” **

“ _George you have no idea what you are talking about, so shut the fuck up please_ ” I said breathing heavily. “ **Honestly dream does that even fucking matter. Fucking delete the tweet and post an apology, before people get even more mad.** ” He sighs

“ _Fine whatever. Bye._ ” I end the call getting on Twitter deleting the tweet, and i start typing out my apology

“ hello everyone i wanted to formally apologize for what I had said a few hours ago it was childish, and dumb. I am so very sorry. I am going to be taking a break from all social media for awhile probably to get my mental health better. If you guys want to cancel me go ahead I understand. I will educate myself on what I did wrong and I will come back to social media. Thank you for listening, and with that goodbye I love you have a nice night.”

I lock my phone, as I lay back down. Tears slowly roll down my face. It’s almost silent except for the slightly sound of the wind brushing through the leaves of the trees outside my house. 

I hear my phone ding, so i roll over and check it seeing that I got a text from George saying “ hey I’m sorry that I yelled at you I’m glad you apologized, but are you okay.? The way you worded your tweet suggested otherwise”

I start to type my reply as he texts me again “ I’m only looking out for you, you know how much I love you dude. I just didn’t want anything bad happening. You know I’m here for you if you need to talk about anything okay.? I love you and i hope you sleep well goodnight.  🖤 ”

“I’m fine george, I just have a lot on my mind rn and I need time to heal Ig. I’ll be back to my normal self soon. Thank you, and ik i can talk to you. Goodnight George i love you”  I send the text and lock my phone, wrapping the blankets around my body, as I continue to cry myself to sleep.

............

I get woken up by the sun shinning in my eyes, and the increase of the temperature. I check my phone seeing a ton of notifications from Twitter. I get up and stretch, as I walk out of my room. I look over and i see patches laying on the side of the couch she meows at me signaling that she’s hungry.

After feeding patches I go back into my room with a drink. I decided I’ll edit my next video, because I’ll be free from streaming for a little while. I hear my phone ring so I get up and grab my phone seeing that it’s George.

“ _Uh hello_?”  I say with slight confusion in my voice cause George never calls me “ **I** **need to talk to you if you are free**.”  He says with a serious tone in his voice.

“ _Yeah uh I’m free what’s up.?_ ”  I say again even more confused than before. “ **So i think I like sapnap.** ”  He says quietly “ _really George_ ”  i say laughing a little “ **it’s not a joke dream I’m being serious.** ”  He says “ _oh.. I’m uh sorry for laughing then.._ ”

“ **I need help dream I get these butterflies when we talk in vc..** ”  he says, and I can even hear the smile on his face “ _maybe i don’t know tell him.?_ ”  I say and I just think about how it feels like my stomach has a tornado inside of it ruining everything. Not understanding why it feels like that but I continue listening

“ **I’m scared I don’t want him to hate me or think reject me..** ” he says with sadness in his voice..  “ _he won’t do that. He loves you and he won’t ruin your friendship over that i promise..”_ I say mumbling a bit without lettinf him speak I say “ _well I got to go finish editing. Tell him how you feel okay i promise it will be okay bye George._ ”  I say hanging up the phone quickly and putting my phone down.

get up and, walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. “ ~~ _** Why would anyone ever love you. You are disgusting and fucking ugly” ** _ ~~ I hear a voice in my head say. I shake my head and turn the shower on.

I step into the shower, and slid down against the side of the shower putting my hands in my face. I can’t tell if I’m crying or it’s the water..

.........

I end up texting bad because I need advice..

_ “ Hey uh bad ..? _ ” I type and send to him waiting in the chat knowing bad answer pretty quickly

I hear a ding as I read  “ ** Yeah what’s up love? ** .  “ _I need help bad. Somethings wrong with me and I don’t know what to do_. ”  I send as I start breathing heavily

I hear my phone Sri going seeing it’s from bad so I answer super quickly I hear him start talking “ **dream**..?” “ _Y-yeah._.”  i say quietly.. still breathing heavily.  “ **Talk to me hun..what’s bothering you.**?”  He says with his sweet caring voice

It makes me start crying as I’m trying to speak with a broken voice _“_ _ y-yesterday.. I read a fanfic as a joke but all I can think of is George and he uh.. he likes sapnap and it hurts b-bad it hurts so badly..and I don’t know why.”  _ I hear him sigh from the call

“ **Hey hey calm down it’s okay, maybe.. you uh have feelings for him..** ”  he says with a small voice knowing about my past..  “ _No. I can’t like him bad. You know that. You know I can’t fucking like him . Why would you even say that_.”  I say with anger in my voice. 

“ **I’m sorry dream but it could happen and it’s normal it’s okay to have those feelings I promise it doesn’t make you gross or a bad person ok. Just think about it for me, I’m sorry we have to cut our talk short but I have company coming over later. If you need me text me okay.?** ” He says sighing.

“ _I’m sorry I yelled.. but thank you I love you._.”  I say letting the tears fall down my face “ **I love you too dream be safe bye.** ” He ends the call and throw my phone on the bed, and let myself start crying even more, as I look super at the ceiling.

.............

Later that day I’m on Twitter and listening to music my fans have sent me. My breathe hitches as Heart like yours starts to play. I feel my eyes fill up with tears. All I can think of right now is George and i don’t know why..

He’s probably with Sapnap flirting and shit.. funny enough i get a snapchat from sapnap, and it’s a picture of George on facetime with him.

My eyes widen and I slid out to the picture sending him one of my slightly red and swollen eyes if the dark only lit by the moon.

About 10 minutes later I can another notification from Snapchat and I see it’s from George. I open it and my eyes widen, before I can even finish it i get a call from bad.

“ **Hey.. You okay.**?”  He says with sincerity in his voice “ _yeah. I’m fine. I got to go. Ok bad I love you bye._ ”  And with that i end the call and throw my phone feeling tears flood my eyes once again.

I get another text from George that makes my heart stop.  


_ me and sapnap.. are dating and we are going to meet next week.. I hope you are okay with what me and him are doing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter im sorry it’s kind of a filler but. I’m working really hard into making these come quick but still really interesting and fun to read so I’m sorry if it takes a little longer than expected!  
> thank you for all the kudos it means a lot to me and it encourages me to keep writing this.  
> Give me feedback on what I should do differently or what I should keep!


	3. Line without a hook..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out about George and sapnap and gets thrown into a very bad depressive episode where he doesn’t even remember what had happen the past week. He ends up falling harder and harder for his bestfriend even tho he doesn’t realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii here’s this trash filler chapter ! Enjoy aha 😭   
> Don’t send this to ccs or post on Wattpad or any other fanfic apps or sites please :((

...

...

...

...

I feel my eyes start to water and I don’t know why.. I type a quick “ _oh ok_.”  I lock my phone and stare up at the ceiling I feel my phone buzz a few time, and then everything after that is a blur..

I remember getting a call from someone maybe George i don’t know..

.............

A week goes by and I don’t remember a thing I don’t remember anything.. I don’t even know if I fed myself.

I unlock my phone and see over 1000 texts and calls from people I go through them seeing stuff from George and sapnap like “ **clay?! Are you okay. What happened** ” I read one from George saying “ **clay it’s been almost a week.. please answer** ” 

A few calls from my mom and my little sister.. I decided to post on Twitter first.

_ “Hey everyone.. I’ve been gone for like a week I think I don’t really remember.. I don’t remember a single thing but I promise I’m ok I’m not dead I’m still here and I’ll be back soon hopefully.. I think I just had a major depressive episode I’m sorry maybe even a manic episode.. If you could call it that..but besides that hi I’m glad I’m back and I’m sorry” _

I hit tweet and I go and text everyone back and I just copy and paste it to everyone

_ “Hey I’m sorry I’m here I’m alive I don’t remember what happened I’m sorry for not replying I love you and I’ll call you soon ok.?”  _

I call my mom first and my little sister was crying I start rambling sorrys and I love yous, after like 10 minutes of talking we end the call and I get a call from George..

“ **Clay! You’re okay** ” he says sniffing you can tell he’s been crying.. “ _I’m sorry George.. I don’t know what happened.. are you okay..”_ I say In my soft loving voice.. “ _ **we were really worried about you dickhead”**_ I recognize sapnaps voice come out of the phone.. “ _oh yeah that was this week huh._.” i say with a sigh.. “ _ **yeah it was.. I’m sorry we all couldn’t have met that would’ve been awkward**_ _**with me and George dating and all aha**_ ” he says laughing slightly “ _uh sorry I-I’m going to go shower I f-feel gross.. b-bye_ ” i say ending the call with a sniffle.. i was crying again

I run to bathroom taking my clothes off and looking at myself in the mirror seeing how skinny and dead I looked.. my cheeks sunkenin and my eyes puffy..

I turn the shower on and take my clothes off getting into the shower. I start to wash my hair and everything goes black for a few seconds. 

I start to open my eyes and everything is foggy. I realize where I am and I get up and turn the shower off and step out of the shower.

I walk out into my kitchen after getting dressed to make some food. I feed patches and I sit there eating with her. 

..................

I finish editing the video I was supposed to edit I get a snapchat in the middle of editing and I see it’s from George i click on it and it’s a picture of George and sapnap cuddling, I stare at the photo for a few seconds looking at all the details of them and I focus a small red spot on George’s neck that’s slightly purple...” ~~_they probably fucked, I mean he has a hickey they definitely did something_~~ ” the voice in the back of my head  “ ~~ Why do I care I’m straight it’s not like I like George or anything ~~ ” i say thinking about the conversation I had with bad not to long ago. I need a snapchat back of my jaw and neck down, you can see my tongue sticking out I type a quick “ _aw cute_ ” and press send.

A few minutes later I feel my phone buzz and again and it’s a picture of George laying down with sapnaps head in his neck. I feel my mouth get dry as I send a quick picture of my neck and my torso but my hand is gripping my hoodie.

I get up from my desk and go lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling having the light from my lava lamp shine onto my face slightly I get another snapchat from George and i contemplate wether or not I should open it.. I end up opening it and this time it’s George looking recked with a few more red spots all over his neck, his hair is messy and he eyes are squinty.. my throat gets dry as I stare at it for a a little too long

I click away and lock my phone. I feel myself get all hot and sweaty. I unlock my phone and send a photo of the ceiling with “ _goodnight_.” On the screen. I see that he opens it and doesn’t reply and I feel my eyes start to water as I lay down.. 

I end up crying myself to sleep thinking about how dumb this is for me to be crying.  “ _I don’t even like him why does it even matter_.”  I think to myself “ _~~ not that he would like you back if you did like him. ~~ _ ” The voice in the back of my head says.

I ended up falling asleep eventually.. 

...

I open my eyes and I see George laying next to me cuddling up against me.. I smile and hold onto him. He opens his eyes and looks up at me smiling so big he gives me a soft kiss on my neck and he lays back down.. “ _George what are you doing here and what about sapnap?!?”_ I say in a soft but aggressive voice.   
  


“ **What do you mean what about sapnap he’s still in Texas and I’ve been here for months dream what are you on..are you okay”** he says in a concerned voice looking at me with a confused look on his face. _“Sorry I must’ve_ _been confused cause I’m kinda tired still”_ I used the context clues to tell it was still early in the morning like the crustys by his eyes and lips from drool ~~he looks so cute in the morning..~~ I keep looking at him smiling.

...

I nuzzle into him and fall back to sleep wanting to keep that warm fuzzy ness with me forever.. it starts to go away as I open my eyes and realize he’s not there.. that’s when I realize that none of that was real.. why was I so happy to cuddle with him.. ~~cause you love him dumb fuck.~~ I don’t love him I’m straight.. I think.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me forever but here it is And thank you for all of the support it means so much to me and ahh ! Im not very proud of this but I promise the best chapter will be better this one is just a filler cause I feel bad for taking so long but I promise I’m already working on the next one I think I’m going to make a schedule for when I post chapters ! Follow me on Twitter for updates and the schedule @ ang3ldr0oll


	4. Someone to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and sapnap start having problems after George goes back home because George is worried sapnap doesn’t really want him, so George goes to dream for support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for the hiatus 3 chapters probs today so yay !! I’m back hopefully   
> as always Pls don’t send this to any ccs I will take it down.

...  
It’s been a week and a half since I had that dream and things have been so crazy in my head lately and I don’t know what to do anymore. 

Today I’m going to start streaming again I think I’m ready so I go with something light and fun like some among us ! 

I press start streaming waiting for people to join I start getting ready to be in the discord like clearing my throat and, getting some water from my mini fridge I just got. People start flooding in “ hii” “hellooo”  i say giggling as I do in the beginning of every stream. I join the vc and the among us lobby and everyone’s already talking “hii dream” rae says to me “ _heh.. hi everyone.._ ” i say with a shy voice 

.....

I’ve been playing with them for about and hour and a half and i start to get a little tired and not as good as I was like 30 minutes ago so I decide to get off and go get some food “ _bye guys thank you for watching I love you all so much byeeee_ ” I end the stream and I say bye to everyone I was playing with. 

I get some food and eat with patches sitting at my counter. I hear my phone go off it’s a text from George “ **hey when you have the time please text me or call me i really need to talk to you or just anyone if that’s okay..?** It would mean a lot to me ik you are struggling with something but I need help ” I type a quick  “ _lemme finish eating first if that’s okay? If not call me rn.?_

I finish eating my cereal and wash the dish and put it away before calling George and walking into my room. “ **Hello..? Dream..** ”  I hear a small little sniffle signally that he might be crying or was crying  “ _oh George.. are you okay..? What happened..?_ ”  I say in a soft voice. 

“ **It’s- it’s about sap-sapnap.. and I just don’t- I just don’t know what to do..** ”  he says stumbling over his words slightly.  “ _Hey breathe. It’s okay calm down and then explain what happened with sapnap it’s okay_ ”  i say  “ **okay**..”  he says and we stay silent for a minute or two  “ **even since I came back home sapnap hasn’t talked to me much and we argue all the time now and- and I don’t know what to do because he won’t let me talk and he won’t talk to me about whats wrong and i don't know help** " he says rambling with a few sniffles in between his words.  “ _George remember calm breathe it’s okay.. what was the first argument about..?_ ”  I say in the most comforting voice “ **it’s kind of personal..** **.** ” 

“ _Well I need to know if you want help.._ ”  i sigh a little and wait “ **Well when I was with sapnap..** ”  he stops talking for a second  “ **wemayhavehadsexalot** ”  he mumbles .  “ _You what? I can’t understand you_ ”  I say in a concerned voice “ **we may have had sex a lot** ”  he says slower but still quiet  “ _oh yeah that was obvious_ _. But go on_ ” I say laughing a bit “ ** oh what really it was obvious..?  ** **But what if it wasn’t good..? And what if he didn’t actually like it and he lied to me..?** ”  he says quietly  “ _love that’s not true. He doesn’t think that I promise. Maybe you should talk to him about it insecurities just to make sure okay?_ ”  I say in a soft genuine voice sighing a bit at the end. George sniffs and says  “ **okay.. goodbye..** ”  “ _I love you George get some food and some water bye_ ”  I say pushing my fingers through my hair before ending the call falling back into my bed chucking my phone to the side. 

.....

It’s been a week since mine George’s talk we had and he hasn’t talked to me much about it since then.. I’m sitting here uploading a new video when I hear my phone start to ring seeing it’s a call from George. I pick up and even before I can say hello George starts rambling **“sapnap broke up with me and I don’t know what to do please help fuck I need him. I need him so badly I can’t breathe”** _“woah woah woah George calm down what happened explain please”_ I say in a calming voice **“well after we had our talk I waited a day to talk to him, and once I talked to him he got mad, and said he needed space for a few days which I said was fine, and then today he called me and told me he didn’t wanna be together anymore and that we rushed it. Who does that, what the fuck.”**

George says super fast and out of breathe a little bit “ _woah he did that.. Did he say anything else about why he broke up with you? And are you okay?”_ i say sighing **“he said that i was too insecure..”** he says, you could hear his frown through the phone _“well I’m here for you and I always will be I’m sorry that he did that to you that’s kinda fucked up..”_ before I could even think he spits out **“can we stay on call for a little longer I don’t want to be alone..”** he says in a caution voice _“yeah of course love of course what do you wanna do?_ _”_ **“can we watch a movie..? Through discord”** he giggles _“yeah of course”_ I laugh a bit 

30 minutes later I hear a bit of snoring I hold back a laugh as I lay my head now on my desk letting dream land take over.   
  


I lift my head to see we are on a beach andsapnap and George in front of me “ _hey guys_ ” I say waving at them, they both look back and give me a dirty look “ _what’s wrong did I do something..?_ ” They start walking away and I start panicking “ _wait don’t leave please_ ” I grab out to them and trip over the sand “ _please nick.. George.. please_ ” George looks back and says “ **I can’t believe you would do that I don’t ever want to see you ever again please block our numbers and don’t try to get ahold of us**.” I look up into his eyes as much as I can as tears are flooding my vision George starts to walk away leaving me and sapnap together alone he pushes me to the ground and says “ _ **you don’t deserve George. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. He is mine and only mine remember that. Mine”**_ he turns his back to me and starts to walk away. My vision gets worse and worse by the second they burn tears are racing down my face as I look down at my hands that are covered in sand.   
  


I wake up in a cold sweat shaking a bit and breathing heavily. **“Hey you okay?”** I hear George voice to me sounding sleepy _“yeah I’m fine I just had a bad dream is all.. ima join on my laptop so I can lay in my bed okay?”_ **“Mhm..”** he mumbles obviously ready for bed it being super late there and all. I leave the voice call and grab my laptop joint there instead “ _hii”_ I say as if we weren’t just on call **“hii dream”** he says cutely _“I’m so tired George I might fall asleep again I’m sorry”_ **“it’s okay me too goodnight dream..”** _“goodnight george I love you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really love writing it’s just hard for me most of the time cause of my depression but I’m trying !

**Author's Note:**

> i made a spotify playlist for this fanfic if you wanna go listen to it while reading this fanfic ! it’s “i think i might like you...” by Zoe <3  
> i hope you all enjoyed this fanfic !  
> also i will work on the capital I’s BAHA i’m sorry ^^


End file.
